Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information handling systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods and systems for calibrating a display of an information handling system.
History of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically include a display. Conventional displays include backlights that are used to produce images that are displayed on the display. Typically, these backlights have a number of different devices such as, for example, Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lighting (CCFL) or White Light Emitting Devices (WLEDs). However, there has recently been a shift to the use of Red, Green, and Blue Light Emitting Devices (RGB LEDs) to provide the backlights, as RGB LED backlights maintain equivalent or lower power consumption relative to CCFL backlights when used in high color gamut displays and provide a superior viewing experience by offering a high color gamut at over 90% as compared to 72% with a CCFL or 42% with a WLED.